


Day Eight: Temperature Play

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ice, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Temperature Play, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: There are some downsides to being able to turn yourself into a literal ball of fire.Johnny runs hot, too hot sometimes.





	Day Eight: Temperature Play

It would surprise no one that The Human Torch ran hot. Being able to turn yourself into a human ball of fire caused a change in Johnny’s biology.

He didn’t sweat anymore, which was nice. It wasn’t possible for him to overheat now anyway so he didn’t need to be able to cool himself down. He couldn’t burn himself, which was helpful because for some reason Reed thought it was a great idea to take turns cooking and Johnny, while not a terrible chef, was a disaster in the kitchen.

There were some downsides though. He found it a lot harder to handle the cold. As soon as the temperature dropped Johnny felt deep in his bones. Snow had become his biggest enemy which sucked because he loved skiing.

Another downside was just because he didn’t overheat, that didn’t mean his body didn’t get hotter during physical activity. Johnny hated that the most because it made sex difficult, and sure he wasn’t the horn dog he used to be, but he’d like to be able to fuck his boyfriend to completion just once instead of Tony having to pull off of him because he had gotten too hot.

Johnny never thought he would complain because of someone telling him he was too hot.

It was something they were still working around. They could still have sex but it was never what they both truly desired. Johnny had never wanted to cum while inside anyone as much as he did with Tony, and yeah, that was probably because he couldn’t without Tony becoming so uncomfortable he loses his erection, which in turn, makes Johnny lose his. They’d only gotten that close once and Tony had likened the experience to what he imaged trying to insert yourself on a lit candle would feel like.

They had tried switching positions but that apparently felt like Tony’s dick was in an oven that was gradually getting hotter and he really didn’t want his dick to get burned.

They’d tried fucking with a fan on but Johnny’s body couldn’t focus on anything other than the cold and the constant shivering wasn’t doing anything for either of them.

“What about ice cubes?” Tony proposed out of the blue one day. He was drinking one of those smoothies DUM-E always made and Johnny really hoped the ingredients were right because he wouldn’t put it past Tony to just straight up drink motor oil, in fact, he had once after almost a week without sleep.

“Ice?” Johnny questions because he doubts Tony is asking for ice in his smoothie and if he was he could get his own ice. The freezer was the devil.

“For sex,” Tony says as if it was obvious.

“And I’m going to another kitchen,” Clint had barely entered and was now leaving. Johnny shook his head knowing Clint would ask him just what they were talking about, after telling him to stop talking about his and Tony’s sex life in public spaces.

“Okay hear me out. Making the room cold doesn’t work because you basically freeze and I don’t need a second Capsical,” Tony jokes and Johnny rolls his eyes. Sure he and Steve look a little similar but it wasn’t that uncanny.

“But what if we only cooled down one part of your body at a time. Move on before it becomes too uncomfortable and your body will be focused on heating up that one part instead of all of you.”

It made sense and at this point, Johnny was willing to try anything so he nodded and made a noise in agreement but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up.

“Great,” Tony opened the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes, “let’s go,” he picked up a clean bowl from the drying up, Steve still didn’t like the dishwasher.

“Wait now?”

“You have plans?” Tony snarked as he made his way to the elevator.

Smirking, Johnny followed.

He laid down on the bed while Tony went to get a towel. For some reason, he was nervous which was stupid because it wasn’t like he and Tony hadn’t had sex before, and they had tried many different things to try and deal with the issue they were having. In fact, Johnny didn’t know why they hadn’t thought about using ice before considering how intelligent they were, and Johnny liked the maintain that he was smart since he had worked at NASA, he only acted dumb.

He thought back to when Tony realised that. Tony had instantly known it was a defence mechanism and way of getting people to like him more. It was Tony who made him realise that he didn’t need to put on a persona all the time, or at all. Johnny thinks that’s when he really started to fall for Tony.

“Hey, you okay?”

Johnny hadn’t even heard Tony re-enter the room.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Johnny answers.

“About?”

“You,” he says honestly, not caring how sappy he was. While back in the day he may have been known as a playboy, he had always been a hopeless romantic. It was weird how much he and Tony had in common.

“Sap,” Tony said before kissing him, hands travelling up his shirt.

Clothes are taken off fairly quickly. The ice is already melting so they don’t have time to take this slow. Johnny goes to prep Tony when he’s stopped. He looks up at his boyfriend with a look of confusion.

“You think I wasn’t planning for this? Left the plug in the bathroom,” Tony informs him as he slowly sinks down on Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s already running hotter than a normal human but it’s not too much for Tony to handle yet.

Still, he reaches over and grabs an ice cube.

The freezing cold ice sliding against Johnny’s nipple is a sharp contrast to the heat of Tony’s ass around his cock making Johnny shudder but it was nothing like when the whole of his body was exposed to coldness.

“I think our hypothesis has been proven correct,” Tony remarks and he can’t hide his grin. Johnny’s body has cooled to a point where it’s almost normal so Tony removes the ice cube, that’s almost completely melted and puts it back in the bowl.

“I dunno, I think this requires further testing.”

Tony rode Johnny until he started to get too hot again, then he got another ice cube.

This time he ran it against Johnny’s left hipbone, the cold water pooled in the little dip before rolling down his side. Johnny let out a moan at the feeling. There was a faint sizzle when the water hit his skin but as he’s body temperature dropped the sizzling also ceased.

The next ice cube was placed against Johnny’s lips. At this point, Johnny was close to orgasm. The time between this ice cube and the last hadn’t been more than two minutes but Tony knew if he left it any longer, he may risk getting burned.

Johnny gets an idea and takes the ice cube in his mouth. He then kisses Tony, and they both feel the contrast of warm lips against cold lips. The ice cube melts in Johnny’s mouth and he swallows the cold water in hopes that it will keep his body cool for long enough.

He’s thrusting into Tony as Tony rides him, his body is growing cold from swallowing the water but the physical activity is keeping him warm enough so that it’s not unpleasant.

They’ve found a way to make this work and the joy that Johnny feels is only amplified when he’s coming inside Tony and Tony cums against his chest untouched. His body’s still cold enough for Tony’s cum to feel warm against him.

“Think this proves my theory correct,” Tony says with a triumphant tone and Johnny can feel Tony’s smile against his chest.

“I’d still argue for further testing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of meh, sorry.


End file.
